File talk:Nero's Manga Color Scheme.png
Sepia Toned Color Scheme? Are you sure this is his color scheme? It looks more like it's sepia toned, which obviously doesn't count as coloring. I don't recall T-Bone & Wanze ever being colored in the manga, but we know for a fact Robin's not colored like that. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's on the volume 39 cover, and at least shows the colors of his eyelashes, if anything. 07:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Eyelashes? He doesn't have any (at least none noticeable). Anyway, I know it's from vol 39; I did mention the other 3 in the background. But it's still not really a color scheme since, being sepia toned, it's incorrect colors. Robin's not that pale & I think her eyes are a bit darker than that. & we know from 36 that her cloak is green, which it's not in this one. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, well upload the other ones too. These images are pretty "stylish". 07:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Since when is "stylish" a proper reason to upload images? I thought only informative ones were allowed; otherwise anyone can upload anime screenshots, game renders & manga pages that they find "stylish"; making this site an OP image-hosting site. Besides, if I upload them what would I name them? "Color scheme" would be misleading since they're not actually colored; which mean they'd add nothing to the site. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) It's for the style they're rendered in, "sepia". 08:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ignore her and upload them anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 20:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Agree with Kaizoku-Hime. They show nothing about color schemes. They are still images that should go in the galleries. SeaTerror (talk) 21:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Useless images. 22:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Got a source for that? SeaTerror (talk) 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not against putting em in galleries, but they shouldn't be labeled as "color schemes". Rename them Sepia. SeaTerror (talk) 22:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) We don't need them. 07:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Citation needed. SeaTerror (talk) 18:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) How are they useful? How do they show anything else about how each character looks that we don't already know? They hold no value here. 18:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting for the proof that we don't need them or they hold no value here. They should be uploaded and thrown in the gallery. SeaTerror (talk) 13:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) If you can't actually answer my questions, then they hold no value. 02:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) How much do you charge to cross your bridge? SeaTerror (talk) 04:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) How are they useful? How do they show anything else about how each character looks that we don't already know? I maintain that the image shows nothing we don't already know about Nero, and therefore it is not needed. If you cannot answer the question of how the image is useful, then you shouldn't be arguing about how we should keep it. Several users have stated why we don't need the images, but you have not said why we should keep them. So answer the questions, or concede the argument. You cannot get by you want by merely stating you disagree with something, especially when everyone else disagrees. You must state the reasons for your opinion. 04:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll. 05:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How about no. Nobody wants it but ST. 05:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, you guys don't seem to be reaching an agreement. 05:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Majority wants it gone. That's it. 05:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then remove it already. 05:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is deleted. >_> 05:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages